


The Transfer

by oniteeth



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, First story, M/M, Male Rivals (Yandere Simulator), Multi, OC, Original Characters - Freeform, Stalking, Updating tags as I go, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oniteeth/pseuds/oniteeth
Summary: This story follows the tale of (Y/N) (L/N), a transfer student from (Home town) as she walks down the halls of Akademi High school. She came to Japan for new experiences and opportunities, though having so many people fall in love with her wasn't exactly one of the things she had in mind...This mainly features male rivals, as well various other characters, yandere-chan and senpai-kun for example, as love interests for you, the reader! There will be quite a few endings and routes to go, as well as both male and female love interests! I really hope that if you do read this, you like it!
Relationships: Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Reader, Original Female Character/Reader, Original Male Character/Reader, Yandere-kun/Reader, male rivals/reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy y'all, it's Oniteeth! This story is posted on Wattpad as well, under the same title and username! Before you start reading this though, I'd like to say that if something is in italics, it's in English, while if something is written plainly, it's in Japanese! Thank you for reading this little note, hope you enjoy!

The sky was a dull blue-grey, the air smelled of moist dirt from the previous night's rain, the earthy scent being dragged along by the soft breeze. The day was young and peaceful, ripe with possibilities one could say! That is if you were a more optimistic person.

A jarring beeping broke through the peaceful atmosphere of the morning, stirring awake a certain young lass. She tossed the blankets off of her body and stood, stumbling to quickly shut off her alarm that was on top of the large shelf on the other side of the room. She really needed to move stuff around, but she had to fully unpack before she even thought about that. Too bad she had school... School? The girl perked up immediately, eyes widening in excitement as she practically ran to the bathroom to begin her morning routine.

Looking into the mirror, she took herself in, before starting to brush her teeth, hair, and overall just prepare herself for the school day. Her name was (Y/N) (L/N), and for once she was excited to get the day started and go to school. She finished up in the bathroom, going back into her room to put on her new school uniform. You see, (Y/N) is excited to finally be in Japan and start in a new school, away from her old idiot classmates. She was selected to be one of the three students to travel to Japan through their old school's transfer program. She had completed over four years of Japanese classes and worked her ass off for passing grades just for this, a change of scenery. It was so exciting! (Y/N) pulled up her final sock, fully dressed now. She snatched up her bag and set out to the kitchen, the smell of toast filling her nose.

_"Good morning, sunshine!"_

_"Mornin', bro!"_

Two very different greetings for (Y/N) from two very different people. These two were the other transfers. The first one who spoke was the boy sitting down at the table, enjoying his simple buttered toast. His name was James Parker, the oldest of the trio. He was on the shorter side, standing at 5,4", and had long fluffy black hair he always kept in a bun and warm honey brown eyes. He had pale skin and a slightly chubby body type. He had a kind face and a gentle aura. He always made everyone around him feel so cheerful and relaxed, no doubt he always had been on the popular side. He was the walking embodiment of a 'cutie pie'.

Then, of course, there was the girl who spoke second. Gabrielle, or Gabe as she much rather be called, was a near opposite of James. She was the youngest of the group and ironically much taller than the senior. She was 6,1", tan, and had a slightly muscular pear body type. Her hair was short and messy, a natural silver to go along with her dark grey eyes. Gabe was a rather intimidating person, both due to her tall figure and due to her usual cold expression. In actuality though, she was a huge softy. She sat on top of the counter, seemingly just finished her own slice of toast before she handed over a place with two slices of toast covered in honey.

 _"Good morning you two!"_ (Y/N) finally greeted them back before taking a bite of her food, taking a seat next to James as she began her meal. James, having been there a while before her, finished quickly after she had sat down. _"Are you guys ready for our first day? This is so exciting! I wonder if any of the other students speak English?"_ James hummed, wiping his mouth with a napkin and throwing it away in the bin. _"Maybe, but ya know we gotta speak Japanese around 'em. If the program hears about us slackin' off any they'll have our heads."_ It seemed Gabe's accent was just as heavy as always.

Gabe came from a different school, though all of them had bonded quickly over the week they've already gone through in their new temporary home. James and (Y/N) were from a pretty big school back in (Home town), while Gabe was from a much smaller school in a tiny town in the more rural part of Texas. _"You're right! We should probably start practicing now!" "Oh, we gotta hurry too, we need to be sure to get there early today so we can make sure to get to our classes in time!"_ (Y/N) nodded, finishing her toast and placing her plate in the sink to be washed once she got back home. She slung her bag back over her shoulder and began to make her way to the door.

"This is so exciting!" She sighed cheerfully, exiting the kitchen, and soon enough, the house. Gabe and James trailed after her, James having to stop so he can lock the door. "I know right! I can't wait to make new friends!" James grinned, having to lightly jog to catch up to them, seeing as neither of the gals had stopped to wait for him. "Oh, you're not gonna try to get any girls?" Gabe snickered. (Y/N) just smiled before joining in on the teasing. "Like he needs to try! Watch, girls are gonna be throwing themselves at his feet as soon as we get on school grounds!" (Y/N) playfully nudged him in the side, noticing the faint blush on his face. "Aww, guys c'mon! Stop teasing me, besides, even if that is true, I bet (Y/N) is gonna get even more attention!" James was quick to try and turn the tables. "Wanna bet?" Both Gabe and (Y/N) said in sync, shooting each other a mischievous look. "Yeah! Whoever loses has to clean the house and do the dishes for a whole week!" James declared. "It's a deal!" Both girls agreed, confident they'd be winning this one. The rest of their walk was spent in a peaceful silence.

The trio was taking in their surroundings as they got closer and closer to their new school. Soon enough, they were walking through the large archway of the opening gates, taking in the beautiful cherry blossom trees outside of the building.

"I've never seen one of these in person before!" Gabe gasped. "They're so pretty! I really hope we can eat outside, we should all meet up under-" (Y/N) was excitedly making plans about their lunch period, but was interrupted by a sudden weight pushing her down from her back, and in turn, crushing her. (Y/N) let out a less than endearing yelp of surprise as the breath was knocked out of her, only to hear a quiet groan in return. She turned her head, still laying on the ground with the unknown weight on top of her, finding an absolute stranger.

James and Gabe stood close by, staring before James began to giggle while Gabe grumbled about the possibility of losing.

_"Looks like I'm already in the lead! Hope you like sweeping, you two!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy y'all, it's your darling author! I'm sorry about disappearing and not updating, I've been focusing on working on my game, I really want to have a demo out by summer! I'm not dead, just working very, very slowly. If you ever want to contact me urgently, or want to see my art, check my tumblr @ Sweetenedteeth! The next update should be longer then this one too, I really just wanted to prove to everyone that I wasn't dead, ahah! Sorry if it seems a bit rushed too!

"Looks like I'm already in the lead! Hope you like sweeping, you two!"

(Y/N) could hear Gabe mumbling something to James and more giggles, though she sadly couldn't catch whatever she had said. She was too busy staring at the boy on top of her, noticing he was staring right back with cold, grey eyes. Something about his stare unsettled her, it was hard to take her eyes away from him. If she were to look away for even a second, she felt like he'd tear out her throat. The idea was absurd, but it was just so intense!

"Well, ya need a hand there, man?"

The stranger seemed to snap out of his trace, standing up on his own when Gabe spoke up. He snapped up, his entire posture stiff. "I, uh..." He started, eyes shifting away from (Y/N), to Gabe, to James, then back to (Y/N). His mouth snapped closed as he wordlessly offered a hand to (Y/N) to help her up off of the ground. (Y/N) took his hand, humming a polite thank you. Now that she was on her feet and had some distance between their bodies, she was able to get a proper look at him. 

He was a little taller than her, by maybe a couple inches, with short black hair, his bangs covering the upper part of his eyes until he brushed the hair away. His eyes were still the most striking thing about him, everything else seemed so average. He wore the short sleeved white button up that all the male students were required to wear under their uniform, but he didn't have his jacket. His shirt was tucked into his pants neatly. Over all, he looked like any other student, but those eyes. They said something, like he had a secret and was dying for someone to try to find out. The longer (Y/N) stared, she realized, the redder his face seemed to get.

Before (Y/N) could open her mouth to say something, he turned and briskly walked away from the little group. She blinked owlishly, admittedly confused, before she turned her attention to her friends. 

"That was... something?" (Y/N) awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck, smiling sheepishly. "Sure was! You really are quite the heart throb, (Y/N)! Guys are falling head over heels to get a piece of you!" James chuckled, still very excited about the very real possibility of winning the bet. "He seemed weird. Didn't apologize or nothin'!" Gabe shook her head, still watching the direction he scurried off to. 

"He was probably just embarrassed?" (Y/N) shrugged, brushing some of the dirt off of the back of her skirt. "Probably! I'd be embarrassed too if I just randomly bumped into a cute girl!" James nodded, being promptly pulled into a side hug from Gabe, who near immediately blushed . "You think (Y/N) is cute, huh? This whole bet thing is gonna end up a tie if that keeps up!" (Y/N) just shook her head and laughed, beginning to lead the way into the building, while her two friends behind her, mainly Gabe, poked fun and laughed. "Come on guys, we need to pick up our schedules before the bell rings!" (Y/N) attempted to hurry them, holding open the door while she waited. "Aww, your such a stick in the mud!" Gabe whined, before laughing, releasing James to enter. The group filed inside, chatting about who knows what. 

Unknown to them, a certain boy was keeping a close eye on the trio. He made sure to pay extra attention, to the girl he just fell for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How tall are y'all? I'm writing (Y/N) as 5,8" right now (my height), but I want to make sure it can be the closest to the average height of y'all! Also, what club would y'all be interested in joining, if any of them at all?

**Author's Note:**

> Now, who could this 'stranger' be? Who do you like more so far, Gabe or James? Please, answer below!


End file.
